Down Fall
by Sunset-Wolf
Summary: PG for mild language from Fang(me) ^^ Me and several friends get blasted into middle Earth. and we are gonna have some major fun toying with the story!
1. Default Chapter

K, here's the 411.  
  
Soul: Kelly  
  
Fang: Me, Sarah  
  
Rinku: Chelsea  
  
Hunter: Jessie  
  
Kellee: My Step Mom  
  
' blah blah blah. ' : thoughts  
  
"blah blah blah." : person/wizard/elf/demon/thing, talking  
  
(( blah blah blah)) : my comments. Not part uv da story!  
  
Da settin starts off in my house/tree an den continues in Middle Earth right before they go to the Mines of Moria.  
Ok! Enjoy Da Story PPL! ^-^ 


	2. 2

Chapter 3  
  
The Fellowship and Four Stupid Birds  
  
"Okay! We just need to reach those people before the Evil Trees reach us!" shouted Rinku over the rumble of running trees. (( o_O)) We ran towards the travelers up ahead at top speed, which is pretty fast for a Demon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas?" The old wizard asked. "Yes, Gandalf?" "Are we being followed by anything?" The Elf listened intently, then his ((beautiful, dark brown, mysterious..))eyes widened in shock. "We are."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At around dusk me, Hunter, Soul, and Rinku had finally gotten within enough distance of the travelers to smell them. They didn't smell good either. Icky! The trees where still after us though. ((damn)) We kept up the pace until I nearly fell flat on my face, so we decided to slow down a bit ((I made them do it)) but the trees had tired as well so they were running a bit slower too. ((yay!)) Around the beginning of the Sunset we reached the travelers. They had already been standing there for some time with their swords and arrows and axes at the ready. "State your names or we'll shoot!" shouted a serious looking man with black hair. "And mister Frodo will chop you into mincemeat!" yelled an extremely short man with a boyish face and curly hair. "Ha! Yeah right! Mister Frodo couldn't even puncture my skin! " I taunted. The little short man lost his temper and charged. "YAAAAAAA!" he cried as I flung him over my shoulder with a flick of my wrist. We probably looked pretty ridiculous in our PJ's standing there casually in front of a bunch of fully grown men. ((scary!)) "Wait a sec...Did that little short dude just say Frodo? As in Frodo Baggins?!" Asked Soul. "Omigod! It's Legolas! I ran up to the Elf, who shot an arrow at me and hit me in the arm. I looked down at it with a bored expression and pulled out the arrow, all of us watched my arm as the wound gradually shrank until it disappeared within a few seconds. "Can I have your autograph?" I asked him, holding out a pen and piece of paper.((where I got it from I'll never know)) "What's an autografft?" he asked eyeing the pen and paper warily. "State your names." Gandalf said sternly in a voice that said, don't-mess-with-me. "My name is Fang." I held my index finger and middle finger up making a peace sign. "Nice ta meetcha!" I said shaking their hands one by one, all except the crazy little short dude that I had tossed over my shoulder earlier. He still seemed a little pissed off about that. "My name is Soul! I think its really cool to meet the actual.uh..are you guys still the Fellowship?" Soul shook all of their hands. Then Hunter introduced herself, then Rinku. "So..uh.can you guys help us? Were having some tree problems." I asked. "What do you mean by 'tree problems'?" asked Aragorn. Just then the trees came in on the scene. "That's what I meant!" I cried jumping into the air and landing on top of one of the opposing trees. It screeched in frustration as it tried to get me off, but, thanks to Tony, I can stay on anything! ((^-^)) Soul leapt into the air and scratched one of the trees in the face. Bad idea. Everything got quiet as a piece of bark fluttered to the ground. Then all seven hells broke loose. These are the things that happened next.  
  
Soul was knocked out when the tree slammed her into the ground, Without thinking Rinku, Hunter, and I jumped to the ground and were whisked aside by the trees as they continued to beat Soul. I turned into a wolf, same with Rinku, and Hunter turned into her Dog/Dragon form and flew down and grabbed Soul as we distracted the Evil Trees. The trees got really pissed at me and Rinku fore distracting them and punched us with their massive, bark covered fists.((What fun!)) Rinku and I fled, injured though. The Fellowship led us to a nearby cave where we are now hiding. Soul is resting in the corner and I am sitting by the fire with Rinku and Hunter. I stared into the fire while Pippin attended to my wounds, Mary was cleaning out Rinku's injuries and Legolas and Gimili were making poultices for Souls broken bones.((*Crunch* ow! Lol, joke)) Rinku and Hunter were chatting about the change in their ages and how it affected their demonic powers. "My Silver Claw of Death is much stronger now that I've gotten older." Bragged Rinku. "Well, I've discovered a move or two that I couldn't do before." "Lucky!" I continued to stare into the fire, at least, I pretended I was looking into the fire, where I was really looking was at Legolas, whenever he looked in my direction I would quickly turn my gaze back to the fire. I giggled in my mind as Legolas shook his head and drank some herbal tea thinking he was seeing things. Souls wounds were doing a lot better now. But she needed to be awake in order to heal quickly. I turned into a Wolf and limped over to where she was resting. I leaned over her and licked her wounds clean of the dirt and bacteria, I also healed them, since that was what a Wolf Demons saliva did. I sat down on my haunches and watched carefully for any signs of them not shrinking. Everything was going well so I lay down next to Soul and fell asleep. About half an hour later Sam announced that dinner was ready. I lazily opened one eye to see all of the Hobbits rushing over to the fire to get first dibs on the best pieces of Bacon and bread. Legolas walked over to the fire while chatting with Gimili about today's earlier events. I grinned to myself then dashed over to the fire and grabbed Soul and I some food to eat later when she woke up. I wouldn't have to wait long though.. 


End file.
